


Happy One Year Anniversary

by Sbear51482



Series: Music [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbear51482/pseuds/Sbear51482
Summary: Jensen and Jared go away for their one year wedding anniversary to celebrate





	Happy One Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This time stamp takes place a month before the end of the second story in the series: Need to be Next to You
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

As the cab from the airport pulled up to the luxurious hotel, Jensen and Jared continued to kiss and make out in the back seat. It took a few times of the cab driver clearing his throat, each time louder and louder, until they finally realized that the cab had stopped.

"Why are we stopped?" Jared asked out of breath.

"Excuse me sirs, but we are here at your hotel."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry; we have been preoccupied with each other the whole ride."

"It's ok, happens more than you think, but usually they are people who are drunk when I pick them up. You two don't look to be drunk."

"Maybe drunk on love," Jared responded with a grin as Jensen rolled his eyes.

"That was so corny Jay. Please excuse my husband, he is such a sap."

"That's right, such a sap for you."

"Oh my god, I'm getting out of this cab before it gets any cheesier in here," Jensen stated opening the cab door and getting out to get their luggage from the trunk while Jared paid the driver.

"Thanks for the ride good sir. Please keep the change."

"Thank you, have a great time."

"Oh we definitely will."

Once they got checked in and made it up to their room, Jensen looked around the huge room suite that was just for them for the weekend. There was a living room area with an enormous comfy couch and two arm chairs that sat around a glass coffee table. Then through a doorway was the bedroom with a humungous private bathroom next to it; which included a jet tub big enough for both of them as well as a separate big shower with glass doors. In the center of the room was a California king size bed which faced a beautiful view of the ocean and the beach below them. Jensen finally just stood by the window in the bedroom just looking out at the vast ocean.

"Gorgeous view isn't it," Jared whispered in Jensen's ear after walking up behind him and putting his arms around his waist.

"It is. It's also hard to believe that right down there is the scene of the crime almost a year ago."

"One of the best days of my life marrying you," Jared stated as Jensen turned around in his arms.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come here on our one year anniversary instead of a month before."

"Nothing to be sorry about; things are crazy right now at the studio and with our house being built. They are looking to be finished sometime next month, so we can still celebrate our one year by christening most, if not every room in the place."

"That does sound nice," Jensen said pulling Jared in for a long slow kiss. "So what would you like to do first to start out our three day weekend?" Jensen asked after parting.

"I could tell you, but I would rather show you," Jared responded before kissing Jensen again.

This time the kiss was rough and needy with how wound up Jared was at that moment from making out in back of the cab. Jared pressed Jensen up against the window as he kissed his neck and reached down to the hem of Jensen's shirt, lifting it to remove it. After the shirt was discarded, Jared's hands went down to undo the button and zipper on Jensen's shorts, but he didn't remove them as Jensen thought he would do. Instead, Jared's hands went behind Jensen to his lower back and traveled down to Jensen's ass before giving a light squeeze and lifting Jensen up. Instinctively, Jensen's legs wrapped around Jared's waist as Jared had him pinned between the window and himself as they continued their heated kisses. Jared then moved away from the window and carried Jensen over to the bed, tossing him on it, not too rough, but also not delicately. As Jensen just laid there propped up on his elbows, Jared removed his own shirt and just took in the sight of the guy he was lucky enough to call his husband.

"Oh what I am going to do to you," Jared commented as he removed his shorts, underwear included and stood naked for Jensen to drink in the sight of him.

"Well come on cowboy, I thought you wanted to show me, not tell me," Jensen said with a grin, then giving a laugh as Jared gave a playful growl and pounced on him. 

Jared quickly rid Jensen of his shorts and underwear and lavished Jensen with kisses and licks down his body. Once Jared got down to Jensen's belly button he quickly flipped Jensen so that he was on his stomach as Jensen yelped in surprise. Jared then ran his hands over Jensen's ass fingers quickly and gently spreading his cheeks to get to the spot he wanted most. When Jared licked over his hole, Jensen gave a long approving moan. Jared continued to do this until Jensen begged him for more.

"Oh God, please Jay," Jensen pleaded until Jared penetrated him with his tongue. "Holy shit!" Jensen exclaimed. "Please I need more."

Jared continued with his ministrations slowly adding a finger to join his tongue as Jensen tried to push back to take more in and give some much needed friction to his dick.

"Hey now," Jared said removing his tongue and finger and giving Jensen's ass a soft smack. "Stay still or I will stop completely."

"Please don't. I'll keep still."

Grinning Jared went back to using his finger and tongue, eventually adding a second finger and finding the spot that would drive Jensen even crazier with want. 

"Fuck Jay, right there!!" Jensen shouted when said spot was hit. 

"That's it baby, tell me what you want," Jared said brushing that sweet spot again just watching his husband come undone. 

"Please do that again!"

"What, this?" Jared asked as he removed his fingers and just circled them around his hole.

"You know very well what you tease," Jensen stated looking back at Jared with mock anger.

"Oh, you mean this," Jared chuckled as he brushed over the spot a few times which elicited a moan from Jensen as he put his head back down and gripped the bedspread harder, trying not to move back, knowing that Jared would stop again. "You are so close, aren't you baby?" Jared asked and hearing Jensen's muffled voice in the pillow which told Jared that he was close to coming.

Jared brought his tongue back in on the action before having his fingers hit the craved spot three more times before Jensen threw his head back with a satisfied yell as he came. As Jensen laid there trying to catch his breath, Jared got off of the bed to find what he needed. Once the item was found, he started to remove the bed spread that Jensen was laying on asking him to lift up quick to get it out from under him. Jensen complied, but gave a small hiss as the fabric brush his sensitive cock as it was moved down the bed. Jared chuckled as Jensen laid back down looking like he was ready to take a nap.

"Hey old man, you aren't falling asleep on me are you?"

"Who are you calling old man?"

"You, who looks like you are ready for a nap," Jared stated as he straddled the back of Jensen's legs and began kissing his way up to Jensen's shoulders.

"Well I did just have the greatest stress release, so maybe a short nap would be good to keep relaxed."

"I don't think so, you're nap will have to wait," Jared whispered in Jensen's ear before he moved as Jensen rolled onto his back so he could look into hazel eyes. Slowly Jensen's hand roamed down to take Jared's hard member in his hand. "GOD yes," Jared moaned.

"I think it's your turn to tell me what you want," Jensen quietly said as he stroked Jared whose breathing sped up.

Jared didn't say anything, but rather moved up Jensen's body until he was lined up with Jensen's mouth grabbing the headboard of the bed for balance. Jensen smiled and took Jared into his mouth his hands holding on to Jared's thighs. Jared looked down at the sight below him and just about came right then and there. The item Jared grabbed was now forgotten as he knew he wasn't going to last too long with the sounds Jensen was making around his cock and the sensations he was receiving as Jensen's tongue did amazing things to it. 

"Jen, Jen, I'm going to come," Jared tried to warn and move away, but Jensen's wasn't having it as he gave a few more swirls of his tongue over the head. "Jesus Jensen! I'm coming!" Jared exclaimed as Jensen then breathed through his nose and pulled Jared further into his mouth to take everything that Jared had to give.

Once Jared came down from his high, he lay next to Jensen and pulled him in for a slow kiss, tasting himself as his tongue invaded Jensen's mouth. After they parted, Jared still was unable to find that he could make a complete sentence, so he just pulled Jensen close to snuggle eventually both of them falling asleep for a nap.

****************************************

About thirty minutes later, Jensen woke to a light snore in his ear from Jared and chuckled. Turning towards his husband and propping himself up on an elbow he just watched Jared sleep, hand slowly tracing circles on Jared's skin. As Jensen lay there, he felt something under him that was starting to make lying on his side uncomfortable. Jensen reached for whatever it was and removed a small tube of lube. Jensen remembered Jared getting off the bed at one point while he was in his blissed out state, but Jared never got around to using it after the blowjob he gave Jared. With a devilish grin, Jensen decided to wake Jared up from his nap. Jensen cautiously straddled Jared's legs as he coated Jared's cock with the lube watching for any signs that Jared was waking up. As Jensen continued with what he was doing and stroking Jared to full hardness with a generous amount of lube, Jared moaned and his hips bucked so Jensen stilled. Once he thought that Jared was still asleep, he maneuvered himself over Jared and was just about to work himself open on him when hands grabbed his hips to still him.

"You're awake! How long?" Jensen yelled in surprise at the sudden grab.

"Once you started using the lube."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was curious to see how far you were going to go before you actually tried to wake me, but I got impatient and wanted to see all of this and not just part of it."

"Well, I found the lube you were going to use earlier, so I figured why not. Now that you are awake, pay attention," Jensen stated as he leaned down and kissed Jared before be lined himself back up over Jared and slowly worked his way down feeling himself open up for Jared.

"Good Lord you are going to be the death of me with how hot you are," Jared whispered trying not to push up into Jensen; just letting him control the show.

"Oh Jay, you feel so good," Jensen responded as he was now fully filled by Jared taking a minute before he placed his hands on Jared's chest and lifted up a bit and coming back down with a groan.

Jared gently caressed Jensen's hands on him before taking those hands to interlock with his, pulling Jensen down to kiss as Jensen still rocked on top of Jared. After parting from the kiss, Jensen sat back up and began to ride Jared a little faster asking Jared to start moving as well. Jared obliged and put his hands back on Jensen's hips to help guide him as Jensen lifted himself and came back down as Jared thrust up to meet him.

"Oh God yes. Feels so good," Jensen commented.

"Jesus, what I want to do to you right now," Jared stated just listening and watching Jensen.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Jensen asked as he continued to move and meet Jared thrust for thrust.

"Like roll us over, pin your hands above your head and pound the fuck into you," Jared said thinking it was a bad idea to say when Jensen suddenly stopped on top of him. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that or phrased it like that. I know how you feel about being pinned down. I wouldn't actually ever …."

"Do it," Jensen whispered so quietly that Jared didn't think he heard him right.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Yes, I said do it."

"Jen, I don't want to hurt or scare you. I would never forgive myself…" Jared was cut off by fingers to his lips

"Jay, I know you're not Chase and would never intentionally hurt me. You're not forcing yourself on me and holding me down with me unwilling. I'm giving permission, that's the difference. So as I said do it. Have your way with me," Jensen explained before he leaned down and kissed Jared, nipping his lower lip before pulling away.

Jared growled and without pulling out of Jensen, rolled them over interlocking their fingers and pinning Jensen's arms above his head, both of their hands staying together. Jared looked into Jensen's green eyes for any fear, but saw none before he started to slam into Jensen as he kissed down to Jensen's neck. Jensen arched as much as he could being held down exposing his neck more for Jared to continue with the spot he was currently sucking on as he drove into him fast and hard.

"Fuck Jared! Harder!" Jensen requested with a moan as Jared switched his angle and hit the spot that drove Jensen nuts. "Come on, make me feel it!" Jensen continued coaxing Jared.

"Jen, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"I'm so close too. Don't hold back; give me everything you've got."

Jared thrust faster and faster until he was only hitting the sweep spot and could feel Jensen tightening around him. Only a few more thrusts and Jensen came hard between them, Jared soon following as he slowed down through the wave of his orgasm. 

"Seriously are going to be the death of me," Jared said breathlessly as he collapsed on top of Jensen.

"That was hot as hell," Jensen responded as he let go of Jared's hands to run them down Jared's back as he kissed him some more.

"Seriously," Jared started after parting. "I was not expecting anything like that from you. Are you sure it was ok? I mean I didn't hurt you at all did I?"

"Absolutely not Jay; I've been wanted to voice to you about doing something like that since we got married, but I always chickened out. Then when you said about pinning me down, it just took me by surprise, that's all."

"So are you telling me you want to be kinkier then with sex?"

"Well, I'm not saying I want to do anything hardcore, but we don't exactly have to have gentle sex either. Baby steps, Jay."

"All you need to do is ask," Jared stated then giving Jensen a final kiss before slowly pulling out and rolling onto his back. "What do you say we go take a shower and then go get a bite to eat? I've certainly worked up an appetite."

"Sounds like a fantastic plan."

****************************************

For the rest of their weekend, they never really made it anywhere special except for a few hours on the beach. Most of it was like their honeymoon, the most they saw was the bedroom. When they got home and got everything inside, Jensen noticed a small basket in the corner of their kitchen. When he went over to the basket whatever was inside started to move around. 

"What the hell?" Jensen asked aloud moving the blanket in the basket aside to reveal two puppies. "Where in the world did you two come from?"

"I had a friend drop them off before we got home. They're an early anniversary gift."

"Jay…"

"Now before you say anything, we are going to have a huge back yard for them to play in and they can be trained to go on tours with us, so we won't need to worry about being away from them or having to kennel them. I know you voiced how we are too busy to be dog owners, but I thought about this before getting them," Jared stated as Jensen just looked at the puppies and then at Jared. "Please say something."

"What are their names?"

"Harley and Sadie."

"Welcome to the family Harley and Sadie."


End file.
